Question: What is the sum of the positive whole number divisors of 210?
Solution: The prime factorization of $210$ is $2 \cdot 3 \cdot 5 \cdot 7$. It follows that the sum of the divisors of $210$ is equal to $(1 + 2)(1 + 3)(1+5)(1+7)$, as each factor of $210$ is represented when the product is expanded. It follows that the answer is equal to $3 \cdot 4 \cdot 6 \cdot 8 = \boxed{576}$.